Taking Up His Mantle
by justsomerandomwriter
Summary: when Jamey Parker discovers her mutant abilities and her parents past she must protect the ones she loves and become The Amazing, Spectacular, Sensational, Ultimate Spider-Girl
1. Chapter 1

Taking up his Mantle

Laura heard the thump before she even heard the scream she knew what it meant she'd been dreading this moment since her husband Peter died. Her daughter had her father's power and she didn't want her daughter to suffer the same fate he did. She had kept her in the dark about her and Peter's younger days making up things as their children grew up. Their oldest son Ben had the same powers as Laura and Logan. When Ben's powers activated Peter and Laura enrolled him to the institute and joined the X-Men and became the new Talon while Laura took the mantle of her ' father' The Wolverine.

She ran to her daughter's bedroom and looked up at the ceiling and there hanged her fifteen-year-old daughter Jamey. Her green eyes huge in shock and her black hair dangling upside down due to her predicament she was in.

"M-om what's happening to me I woke up on the ceiling this morning" Laura didn't say anything she just looked at her daughter" MOM!" Am I-I a… mutant" she said her voice shaking her grip on the celling loosening then suddenly she lost her grip and fell to her bedroom mattress which broke as soon as she hit the bed.

Laura walked to her daughter putting an arm around her shoulder. She had never been the greatest person before she met Peter hell she wouldn't have been a good mother due to this and thanks to Peter she knew what to do in this situation.

"Do you remember that place I sent your brother to when he was your age the school for gifted children" said Laura this caused Jamey's eyes to grow bigger "You mean to tell me my brother's a mutant too and you never told me!" she yelled out.

" Your father and I made a lot of enemies when we were growing up that's why I didn't want you and your brother to know about our past…. I did a lot of horrible things before I met your father. When we had your brother we swore to never tell our kids we were mutants"

"So you've been lying to me for my whole life tell me the truth mom the whole truth who were you and dad huh a bunch of terrorist?"

Laura gave her daughter a stern look 'stubborn just like Peter always wanting answers' she thought to herself then left the room only to return a few minutes later with a box that read DO NOT OPEN in big capital letters. Jamey remembered seeing the box growing up.

"This was your father's legacy all in this box is his story" she handed the box to Jamey who placed it on her lap just starring at it her mind in a state of confusion.

"Jamey if you decide to accept this responsibility I wont stop you but this isn't an easy task if you decide to take up his mantle if your father were still alive he'd want you to have this"

Jamey looked up at her mother with a puzzled and angered look "what are you talking about mom you keep saying dad's legacy and responsibility just what is dad's legacy"

"Open it and you'll find out…. But you might not like what you see"

After her mother left her room Jamey starred at the box a million questions were running through her head.

_Are my parents terrorists?_

_What was my dad trying to keep from me?_

She breathed deeply and slowly lifted the lid from the box. When she looked inside her eyes widened. There in the box was a suit no a costume. It was red and blue with black webbing outlining it with a black spider on the chest; a red mask with the same black webbing pattern and big white bug lenses on top of the clothing was two metallic bracelets. Jamey dropped the box the contents of the box spilling everything out on the floor.

_My dad was Spider-Man?_

She looked down the costume; the bracelets were all on he floor. Jamey then noticed photos on the ground she picked some of them up. The pictures were of her parents and her Uncle Bobby, Aunt Katherine, and Aunt Marie all younger and wearing black jackets with a yellow X patch on both shoulders the caption on the right said X-Men of 2004. Then something caught her eye her mother had claws coming out in between her knuckles one on each end of her hand.

_My mom was Talon?_

She finally put the pieces in her head the jackets they had an X on each shoulder it all made sense her parents were part of the X-Men.

Jamey looked at another photo this time a picture of her mom and dad but a little older. Her mom was wearing a white dress and her dad was wearing a tux it was their wedding photo she'd seen this by her mom's nightstand but this one was different because next to her mother stood a scruffy looking man with a beard and messy hair also wearing a tux it was her grandpa when he was alive. Jamey had only met her grandpa Logan once and she was really young when she met him probably five or six. She remembers sitting on his lap while he was telling her some story what the story was she couldn't remember.

Laura came back into her daughter's room and saw her starring at the two pictures. Laura saw the one with her and Peter and all their friends she remembers who it took Bobby forever to get that camera set up. Then she see's the one of her wedding day with Logan standing next to her it brought tears to her eyes she missed Peter and Logan so much. Jamey looked at her mom.

"Tell me everything not one detail out tell me from the beginning I need to know what happened to dad if you and dad were really part of the X-Men just tell me please" Laura nodded slowly "

"Were you Talon" Laura nodded again

"Was dad Spider-Man" she nodded then sat next to Jamey she looked at her daughter who had a serious look that she'd seen Peter give and she knew what it meant.

" I want to take dad's place"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I ****don't own spider-Man or X-Men only my OC's**

"Again"

Jamey huffed she had been doing the same routine over and over web swing, spider, sense, web swing again, then finally take down she'd been training with her mother since 6 o'clock this morning in her mom's gym well more like training room because well where else was she supposed to train when she looked down at her watch her clock read 7:30.

"Crap I'm going to be late for school mom I got to go I promised Eric I'd help him with chemistry and you know how he can be when I'm late", Laura looked at her daughter and sighed

"Okay but make sure you wear your costume and web shooters you never know when something will come up"

Jamey kissed her mom on the cheek and ran towards the door when she remembered oh right super powers duh then ran to the window. Laura smiled at this 'just like Peter always leaving and coming through a window'. Jamey looked at her mom and waved then jumped out into open air.

The rush was exhilarating she shot out a web line and swinged extending her feet to go faster. She felt alive no wonder mom loved web swinging with dad it was a rush 'maybe taking dad's job won't be so bad after all' she thought to herself.

Jamey ran towards the school full force thanks to her powers she could run a lot faster then any normal human being but she still missed the bell.

'Great Parker first day back and your already late'

She walked into her first class chemistry, which was taught by Dr. Bruce Banner yes the Incredible Hulk was teaching at her school ironic right but Dr. Banner was a cool guy she knew he wouldn't give her a detention unlike other teachers. Dr. Banner looked at Jamey and sighed, "Ms. Parker so glad for you to join us now class…." Jamey walked down row to her desk next to Eric Thompson her best friend giving her 'the look'

"Your dead Parker"

"Whatever you say Eric" she said smirking Eric just laughed

"You promised you'd help with chemistry come on Jamey now where were you?"

Jamey gulped what was she supposed to say sorry Eric had to train with my mom because I've just found out I'm a mutant and oh by the way my dad was Spider-Man. Oh and my mom's Wolverine.

"I had to run errands for my mom you know how she is about the shop" she lied for a while Eric just looked at her then sighed " Alright Parker but you got to at least come to my house me and Sarah are having a zombie movie night"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world"

Eric smiled Jamey liked when he smiled not that she had a crush on him or anything it was just they'd been best friends since they were like five and well Eric's family life wasn't the best so her parents would let him stay over if things got too bad at home.

Then the bell rang and all the students walked out of the classroom when a hand touched Jamey's shoulder she turned and their stood .

"Jamey I heard from your mother that you're doing other _activates _so if you are late because of these events I can let you slide just try to make it to my class on time Ms. Parker_" _

Jamey couldn't believe what she was hearing a teacher covering for a student was just weird but she couldn't complain she was a superhero well not yet anyway she hadn't officially made her spectacular debut as New York new spider. After talking to Dr. Banner about ways he could stall Jamey left for her next class.

Lunch finally came and that meant sitting with her two favorite people and only one more class till the bell. That meant her mom would take her out for her first patrol. She was excited she couldn't stop thinking about it.

That is until the 4 men with machine guns entered the building. They started grabbing students yelling for everyone to get down and empty their pockets and purses.

Jamey looked at her friends they were scared she couldn't just lie here and do nothing she knew what she had to do when the four men had went to the back Jamey slipped up into the air vents she knew what she had to do this was after all her job.

She pulled of her hoodie and shirt revealing a different suit then her father instead of a red and blue color design it was a red and black and the lenses were a little bigger more metallic harder material to break off so no one would be able to see her face. Her web shooters were completely visible and once she was done she decided to make her entrance.

Jamey slid out of the air vent unnoticed to anyone that she was gone. She crawled up the ceiling and waited for her moment to strike. One of the thugs drifted off from the other three it was her perfect time to strike. She fired a web ball encasing the crook in a big web unable to call for help. She then hanged the crook on the celling and went back to work on the other three.

The other two left the third in the kitchen area she decided to take the three goons out at once. She landed right behind the first two and banged their heads together causing both thugs to crumble. The third and final thug turned and stopped when he looked at her he was in shock the guy couldn't believe it another fucking spider.

"Now I can give you the easy way or hard way buddy and I suggest the easy I got places I need to be"

The thug dropped his gun and pulled out a knife Jamey grinned this was going to be great

"Is that a knife?"

"Yes it's a knife one spider was enough now I get to kill one!"

She decided to put on a little act she started acting scared" Oh God you found my weakness small knifes" and charged at him the buzzing in the back of her neck told her to move but instead she didn't listened and was cut on the left side of her ribcage. Jamey grunted and she kicked the thug in the face knocking him back towards the webbed the hand with the knife to the wall and laughed the guy on the other hand was freaking out as she walked towards him.

'Nighty night" and punched him square in the jaw.

"Alright it's all clear your safe now " the students slowly got up from where they were laying down. Eric ran towards her he looked scared

"I have a friend she's my height black hair green eyes wears punk rock cloths a lot she's my best friend ma'm I just want to know where she is?"

"Don't' worry guy she's safe I got her out"

Eric nodded Jamey turned to go when someone spoke up.

"Who are you?"

" Me? I'm Spider-Girl" and shot a web line an open window and disappeared into open sky.

**A/N: So Jamey makes her ****debut as Spider-Girl in case your wondering the costume she's wearing is a female version of the Superior Spider-Man anyway i hoped you enjoy'd i'll try and update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jamey swinged back home thinking her mom had seen the news and wasn't happy at all. But what was she supposed to do just lie there and let people get hurt. No way that wasn't happening on her watch not now not ever.

When she opened the window to her apartment. Jamey looked around no sign of her mom she must be visiting Ben or something since now she knew the truth. Then she entered the living room to see her mother passed out on the couch holding what looked like a locket. It was heart shaped but Jamey could faintly see what looked like a picture of her parents but she couldn't tell.

She slowly went over and stretched out her hand. When she was in touching distance the buzzing in the back of her neck told her to move. She quickly moved her hand a way before she heard a SNIKT and two claws poking out of her mom's left hand left hand between her knuckles.

"Don't ever do that again," Laura snarled

"Y-Yes mama"

Laura retracted her claws and looked at her daughter she wasn't wearing her uniform but her Spider-Girl costume and she was bleeding.

"What happened?" she said pointing at the cut on her side

She told her mother the story of how the men with guns came into the building with guns and started taking hostages and how she stopped them and when she got to the part with the guy with the knife is when things got interesting.

"I didn't even feel it hit me no pain not anything mom" Suddenly the cut slowly started to begin healing itself. Laura's expression was grim there was a little bit of her inside her daughter after all.

"How."

"Its called a healing factor I have it your bother has it even your grandfather had it before he decided to give it up. But it seems yours is different. Yours seems to go at a much slower pace then ours. We usually heal very quickly how long ago was this fight you had?"

"About an hour ago" said Jamey

"Interesting" Laura, mumbled under her breath. Laura got up slowly from her couch and grabbed her leather jacket. "I'm going to see your brother at the mansion now do you want to go see him or not"

Jamey grinned she loved seeing her older brother Ben he was funny and a really cool brother. Now that she had superpowers like him maybe her and Ben can make there own team of X-Men. She nodded and changed out of her costume into a long sleeve t-shirt and jeans and met her mom at the front door.

'Maybe today wasn't as bad as I thought


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jamey had only been to the Charles Xavier School once when she was younger when her brother was coming up here. All the people here looked so normal and to think they were actually mutants.

She saw her brother Ben as soon as she walked in. he looked the same last time she saw him same medium brown hair the only difference he had a 5'o'klock shadow now and his bangs covered his brown eyes. When he saw her he smiled.

"There you are squirt" he said smiling at the nickname he'd given her since she was twelve due to the massive height difference between the two siblings

She gave him a look that meant business. Ben looked over too him mom that said it all he sighed and looked at his sister again this time the smile turning into a blank stare. "You' got the old man's powers didn't you squirt".

She nodded and then the buzzing went off again in her head telling her to jump out of the way. When she did her brother had swung for her head with a quick SNIKT! Three adimantium claws popped out of his hand almost cutting Jamey's throat out.

She landed with grace and sighed. "Is my entire family crazy?" she said directly to her mother.

Laura shrugged "It's not crazy if your one of us… it means we love you I did the same thing to your father when I wanted his… attention" she replied with a smirk.

Jamey felt like throwing up "MOM! To much detail!"

"Ben where's Hank?" said Laura ignoring her daughter's comment.

"He's in the lab I'll tell him you're here do you want me to set up the Danger Room for Jamey too"

"Yes run simulation…267" she said with a creepy and very menacing smile.

"Mom?" questioned Jamey

"Come on let's get you to Hank were going to figure out what's the deal with the Healing factor.

Jamey followed her mother down a long hallway filled with students and went down the elevator that led them to the lower levels of the mansion. Jamey was amazed at what she saw.

The room they entered were cases of former X-Men's uniform. She saw some she had heard about Cyclops, The Phoenix, Colossus, her aunt Marie's uniform and even her Uncle Bobby's.

Then she noticed one that was torn up with holes and burnt markings everywhere on the top of it read one name. Wolverine. It was her grandfathers X-Men uniform.

Laura walked over towards her daughter and told her to come on.

When she continued to the labs she saw a blue furry ape creature in the lab with a lab coat and glasses on.

"Hank." The creature looked up and smiled.

"Laura so good to see you again" he looked beside her to Jamey who was frozen in place by the guy that was talking. "And you must be Jamey I heard you took your dad's place and the amazing…"

"We don't have time for that Hank my daughter has a healing factor… I need you to see who's she has mine or Peter's," she said

"You know the only way to test that is…"

"Yes I know now do it!"

"Hank nodded and led Jamey to an operating table and told her to lie down on the table which she did. He then went to the back and pulled out a large knife. Jamey's heart dropped.

"MOM!"

Laura didn't say anything and looked away as Hank slashed down on Jamey's fingers. She didn't even feel the cut but she screamed. Then suddenly her fingers started to grow back slowly.

"Well now we know it's yours Laura "said Hank as he wiped the blood off the knife.

"What the hell Mom! Jamey screamed as she ran towards her mother.

"I had to see who's it was mine or your fathers"

"Well what would of happened if it was dad's huh sorry Jamey my bad guess you cant take your dad's place as Spider-Man" She gave her mom a look that said 'I hate you' and stormed out of the lab to find her brother.

When she finally found Ben he was seated in what looked like a control room. He was sitting a chair with headphones on. She tapped his shoulder lightly. Her brother looked at her and smiled.

"You got mom's healing factor didn't you"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys I've been busy with school and exams are coming up this week but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

The two siblings waited in the control room of the Danger Room for their mother in complete silence. Jamey stared as her brother extracted his claws in and out. She had learned that her mother and grandpa were experimented on to get their adimantium claws but her brother hadn't been experimented to her knowledge. She decides to ask him instead.

"Were you born with them… the claws I mean?" said Jamey pointing to her brother's hands.

He laughed then smiled. "No not exactly… you remember when I came home from school that one year and I didn't talk most of the summer… that was because one night I was taken during a recon mission out in South America trying to protect this mutant girl from some anti mutant group. Anyway I was drugged and they did…some pretty mess up stuff to me… I don't want that to happen to you… I they try." He extracted his right hand showing three sharp adimantium claws "I'll kill them"

Jamey smiled her brother Ben had always been overprotected of her. Especially when it came to boys. Since her dad had died Ben had been the man of the house. She now knew why he had been so overbearing all those years to protect her.

Beast came by a short time later to tell Jamey it was time for her Danger Room session. Jamey walked down towards the elevator down to The Danger Room. Once she entered the room changed completely instead of the metallic walls she was on a rooftop in Manhattan.

Her spider-sense told her to move and when she moved a sharp pumpkin like blade was hurled where she had originally stood. She turned and there stood the Green Goblin her father's worst enemy. The gobbling lunged at her on his glider. Jamey quickly backfliped into the air but not unscathed the glider had managed to cut her leg. She then turned and fired web balls at the glider's main engine. The glider exploded making the goblin fly off into the air falling in open sky.

Then the room then changed back to the same metallic walls she had seen before. She looked up to the glass window where her brother and mother were watching. Her brother gave her a thumbs up which Jamey gave back with her signature grin.

Laura was impressed Jamey had done very well with the simulation. She needed to work on her spider-sense agility that Laura knew. She went out of the control room to congratulate her daughter.

Jamey saw her mom walking to her with a smile. She was still mad at her mom for cutting her fingers off but still she knew that her grandpa Logan and her mom didn't have the best father daughter relationship so she decided to run over and hug her mom.

"You did amazing Jamey… your dad would be so proud of you," said Laura into Jamey's ear.

"Mom…can I… maybe… after the school year…. live here" said Jamey she had been thing of this since she discovered her mutant abilities. Sure she'd be leaving all her friends but that didn't mean they couldn't visit her and besides she was with her brother.

"We'll talk about it later but for now let's just wait and continue your training as Spider-M."

"It's Spider-Girl mom I'm not going to pretend to be a guy" Jamey said laughing

Laura smirked and walked out with her daughter to the mansion lobby. She hoped she made the right choice in her decision of letting her be New York's city's new Spider-Girl and just maybe the newest recruit for the X-Men.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jamey said her goodbyes to her brother and everyone else at the institute. As Jamey and her mom drove back home to Manhattan she was thinking of what her brother had said to her before the danger room.

_If they come for you…I'll kill them._

She wondered who would want to experiment on her. She didn't have anyone after her. Well not yet anyway and all her dad's old villains were either dead or in prison at old age besides they wouldn't scare her. It was her mom's enemies that worried her. Her mother had been X-23 the clone of Wolverine and his enemies were her enemies, which also meant Jamey, inherited that as well. Both her parents were superheroes, which meant double trouble. She decided to shake it off tonight she was going to Eric's for movie night tonight and as long as there was no problems it was all good.

Laura was thinking the same thing her and Pete had made enemies over the years and that could all possibly come crashing down on her daughter. She couldn't let that happen. She'd already made the decision that Jamey would have to make two identities if she was to be Spider-Girl and X-Men so she'd keep her daughter safe. If the villains found out that Spider-Girl was also an X-Man she'd have hell to pay.

After the drive home Jamey took the subway to Eric's house. She was relived that her mom didn't object to this. She had in fact saved her entire school from crazed gunmen anyway. When she nocked on the door she was surprised to see open it. It was Eric's dad Eugene who knew her dad from high school. Eric's dad was cool though he was rarely home due to his work with the government agency known world wide as S.H.E.I.L.D.

"Jamey nice to see you again" said Eric's dad as he opened the door for Jamey to enter. She smiled and waved at Eric's dad and went to the living room where Eric and her other friend Sarah were waiting. The two of them were on the couch already watching a movie. Eric noticed her first.

"It's about time Jamey thought I was about to have to send Sarah to look for you" he said sarcastically

Sarah punched Eric in the arm and smiled at Jamey. "Eric's being an ass. Come on lets watch some zombie mayhem!" she exclaimed excitedly

Jamey sat in the middle between Eric and Sarah. She looked at the two of them and thought she should tell them her secret. They were after all her second family and they could keep a secret but the danger would be to great. Suddenly emergency news broadcast interrupted the teen's movie night.

"We've just recived word of a sighting of the mutant Victor Creed also known as Sabertooth in downtown Manhattan entering an apartment complex and exiting with what looked like a female around her late 30's or early 40's here is a footage of the kidnapping."

Suddenly the screen changed to an outside view of Jamey's apartment building. Sabertooth had entered Jamey's apartment through the window she could see flashes and blurry shadows through the camera feed. Seconds later Sabertooth re appeared with a woman. The three teens looked at the screen they all knew whose apartment it was and who had been taken. Eric and Sarah looked at Jamey with blank expressions. Jamey on the other hand was close to tears her mother had just been kidnapped by someone she wasn't ready for and it was only her first day as a super-hero .

"Jamie!" shouted Eric who was now shaking her by the shoulders. "what is going on? Why the hell would some super villain want your mom?"

Jamie looked at her friends through teary eyes and took a deep breath. She had to tell them there was no hiding it.

"Guys there something you need to know"


End file.
